


More Than Buddies

by Iconic_Name_I_Hope



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Escape, James dashner said there might be another book, M/M, Teresa is mentioned but isnt in this, The Maze - Freeform, keep this fandom alive, thominho - Freeform, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_Name_I_Hope/pseuds/Iconic_Name_I_Hope
Summary: On the day the escape plan begins, Minho shares a confession in the Maze.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	More Than Buddies

Thomas collapsed against the maze wall, panting, looking up at the dull gray sky and feeling miserable. Minho slid to the ground beside him and after a brief moment of eye contact, they both dug into their packs for food and water. 

“You’re going to regret sitting down,” Minho told him, biting a huge chunk from his apple. “You’re going to get stiff and feel like old rubber.”

Thomas thought that Minho looked quite ugly while he ate, so he tried his best to avoid his friend’s face. “You sat down too, you shank. I hope you weren’t trying to be an example.”

Minho snorted and cast him an approving look. “Unlike you, I’ve been running for years. Do I look like I get sore?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and frowned at his pack, choosing to ignore the other Runner’s comment. He studied the contents of his pack. “I have an extra apple in here,” he said, taking it out and studying it. “I only packed three.”

Minho stopped eating his own food and sat up straighter. He glanced at Thomas and cleared his throat. “I might have put that there,” he said quietly. 

“Okay,” Thomas said. “But why? Did you think you’d get hungry later?” He tossed the apple from hand to hand, then took a bite of it. 

“Oh, no,” Minho laughed. “You’re always still hungry after stops, and I just thought that a little extra food might do you good, especially on a day like today.” 

Thomas nodded, considering his friend’s words. They had planned to be out later today, because the sun had stopped working and no more supplies had come. He and Minho had been running for hours already, and Thomas would be lying if he said that the pangs of hunger in his stomach were not prominent. 

“How very considerate of you,” Thomas commented, taking a small, controlled sip of water. 

“Ha,” was all Minho said before finishing his apple and standing. This was Thomas’ cue to hurry, so he devoured his remaining fruit in a few more bites, then got to his feet. Minho had been right, sitting had been a bad idea. 

Minho was stretching his legs when Thomas stood up, and Thomas couldn’t help but find it a little distracting. He copied the other Runner’s movements to see what would happen and was surprised to find that it actually relieved some of the pain in his muscles. 

“You look really stupid,” Minho said suddenly. He was standing a few inches in front of Thomas, staring at him intensely with an enormous grin on his face. 

Thomas dropped his arms down to his side and met Minho’s gaze. “So? I don’t feel so bad now.” 

Minho blinked and took a wary step forward, the grin slowly sliding off of his face. “Thomas,” he said in a small voice.

Thomas tried to take a step backwards, but the wall was directly behind him. “Yeah?” 

He didn’t know why he felt uncomfortable around Minho all of a sudden. His friend’s closeness sent shivers down his spine and made him want to run away. 

“Thomas, I like you,” Minho said, stepping forward again until there were only three inches between them. 

“I like you too. . . buddy. Are we going to leave now?” Thomas cringed inwardly and wondered why this was awkward all of a sudden. 

Minho nearly pouted. “I sort of meant that I like you,” he took a breath, “as more than buddies.” His voice was shaky and he seemed to be having trouble 

“So like. . . close, good . . . friends?” He knew the sentence sounded bad. Minho nearly had him against the wall and he wondered where his friend was going with this. 

“Like whatever you think about Teresa,” Minho said, surprising Thomas. “That’s how I think about you.” 

The other Runner’s tone wasn’t droopy or nervous anymore. Thomas felt a ball of confusion and uneasiness wind up in the pit of his stomach. 

“So you love me?” Thomas asked, feeling stupid as soon as it was out of his mouth. What a horrible thing to say. He could slap himself, except there was no room, and he’d hit Minho accidentally. 

Minho laughed, and when he spoke again, the shaky voice was back. “That’s taking it a little further than I think it should go,” he said quietly. “But if you let me try something, then I could give you a much straighter answer.”

Thomas’ heart was beating really quickly and Minho’s head was coming towards his own quickly. He blinked in confusion and nearly jumped when he felt his friend’s lips touch his own. 

It took a moment for Thomas to realise what was happening. Minho’s eyes were closed and he had pressed Thomas up against the Maze’s wall. Minho looked calm and almost relieved. 

Thomas briefly considered breaking away from Minho and running off, but the other Runner’s arms pinned his own arms to his side. Besides, the longer the kiss lasted, the more Thomas realised that he might not want to escape after all. Something inside of him liked this, even if it felt as if he was betraying Teresa. 

Again, he reminded himself that she really wasn’t anything to him anymore. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Thomas kissed Minho back, closing his own eyes and enjoying the exchange. 

Minho let out a little trill of joy and hugged Thomas, careful not to separate their lips. Thomas couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such raw affection from anyone, and he held on to Minho tightly. 

Finally, Minho pulled away. He grinned down at Thomas, squeezing him tighter. “Was that so bad?” 

Thomas dropped his hands from around Minho’s middle. “Your shuck breath stinks,” he said, smiling.

Minho backed away. “Yours is worse,” he said. With one last grin in Thomas’s direction, the other Runner took off, leaving Thomas no choice but to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this fandom is dying. Let’s keep it alive! Our last book was in 2016 and our last movie was last year! We aren’t even that old, come on!
> 
> This isn’t my first Thominho work, but it is my first published one and it’s kinda old. Bye bye.


End file.
